The secret of the black knight
by moonlightfall
Summary: Cora holds a knight tournament to find a suitable husband for her daughter Regina. A black knight catches Regina's eye and she slowly starts to fall for him. But what will she say when she finds out that the black knight isn't the person she thought he would be? What will she do? What will her mother do when she finds out? / No curse. g!p. Cora has her heart /
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I don't want to be married!",Regina screamed and felt a hand connect harshly with her cheek. "Enough! You'll marry a royal and that's the end!",Cora snapped and Regina looked at her hatefully. "I hate you! You are just interested in the benefits for yourself! If I'm happy is not of your concern. I hate you!",Regina ran out of the dining room into her chamber where she locked the door and sobbed on the bed.

Cora sighed. Regina needed to learn what was the best for her. Henry, her husband, looked at her sad. "You know that she needs a husband. Help me find a way to ensure that he is worthy Regina.",Cora snapped and Henry nodded. "A knight Tournament.",he suggested and Cora smiled brightly. "She is beautiful enough to risk dying.",Cora said and directly ordered to send letters to every available royal.

A few days later it was time. Regina stood defeated next to her parents and studied the many knights in front of her. She was afraid of most of them because either their family name was known by everyone and that in most cases not because of honorable actions. There also was a knight in a black armor. She could see his eyes through the slit which where always trained on her. She felt uncomfortable.

"The knight Tournament will go over a week. The winner will get the hand of my dear daughter as price. For today you may rest. The servants will bring you to your chambers. Good luck to all of you!",Cora said and the knights bowed and left. Cora smiled at Regina. "I've heard that Prince James from the Summer kingdom is here too. He has experience and already won 7 knight tournaments. I bet he'll be a great husband to you."

Regina sighed. She didn't liked him. He was a spoiled brat who thought that he was the hottest guy on the world even though he wasn't. She nodded and followed her mother back in the castle. Luckily the knights wouldn't dine with them and she had her peace. She just wanted to run away. She was scared of one of the knights winning. Would the winner be gentle on their first night? Would she grow to love him? She was completely insecure.

The next morning the tournament started. Over a hundred royals had come and they all wanted Regina. The first day wasn't pretty eventful. But the half of the royals lost and had to go. The black knight remained and Regina was shocked how easily he had dismounted his opposite before he had ridden to Regina and pressed his lips on her hand. She couldn't see his face because of his helmet but the softness of his lips and the gentleness he showed her made her feel a bit funny.

Cora looked at the knight. "Who are you?",she asked. "Just some royal who decided to try his luck.",the knight answered and bowed in front of Cora. He kissed her hand and winked at Regina before he left. Regina blushed and watched him. "He is quite the charmer.",Henry commented and Regina nodded. Cora shrugged and they continued watching. "See, Prince James is the last one.",Cora said with a smile and Regina sighed. How often did she have to tell her mother that she would marry anyone but Prince James? She hated him.

James smiled arrogantly and bowed his head slightly before he put on his helmet and took his lance. He galloped towards the other man and hit him right against his chest and knocked him down of the horse. He stopped and gave the lance back to his team before he took off his helmet and rode over to Regina. He kissed her hand too. "That was for you, beautiful lady.",he said and Cora chuckled. James bowed in front of her and left to his chambers. "He is a good man, Regina. I hope he wins. That's a man I would want as son-in-law.",she said and Henry shook his head. "No. He is much too arrogant for Regina. They would just butt heads, Cora darling. The black knight is interesting. Give him a try. Or Prince Daniel. He was handsome and goodhearted.",Henry told her and Cora snorted.

"Prince Daniel? Really? That wimp?",Cora asked and Henry scoffed. "You are calling me a wimp everyday and still married me. Why can't Regina?",he asked and Regina growled. "Stop that! It's my life! And I don't want Daniel or James! Daniel is nice but just not my type and James is a douche! He is arrogant and an idiot! He doesn't care for me but rather for my body! I don't want to be a whore for a man I don't like!",Regina snapped and ran away from them. "Let her go.",Henry said when Cora stood up. Cora growled unhappy but walked back to the castle with Henry.

Regina ran into the stables. She needed to be alone. Why the hell does her parents have to talk about her like she is just a piece of meat? She slowed down when she entered and smiled when some horses looked at her over the bottom door of their boxes. They were all white or brown except for one. It stood in the last box and was separated from all the other horses. Intrigued she walked over to it and smiled softly. "Hello, you. You are a handsome guy. I wonder who your owner is.",she said to the horse and shyly held her hand to the horse's nose. "Horses aren't owned. You show them that you can trust them and build a relationship to them.",a voice said behind her and she quickly turned around.

It was the black knight. "Uh…I… he belongs to you than?",she answered and the knight nodded. "Yes. I found him when he was just two hours old and raised him by myself. We never parted since then.",the knight told her and patted the stallion's neck. "Why are you still wearing that helmet?",she asked and caressed the other side of the stallion's neck. "Maybe because I want to surprise you if I win? And otherwise I could still come back as a completely different person and spend time with you.",the knight said and Regina grinned. "Smart.",she said and looked back to the stallion. "What's his name?" "Shadow. Because of his color but mostly because he was always like a little shadow when he was young. He would follow me everywhere without me noticing it.",the knight answered and Regina chuckled. "My mare Rocinante isn't even slightly like that… I just wish I could have a better relationship towards her.",Regina than said and sighed.

"Who is she?",the knight asked and Regina led her to another stable building and to her horse. "She is beautiful.",the knight said and Regina nodded. She reached to Rocinante but the horse shied back. "Mhm… I think I know what's going on with her. She holds nothing against you. She is just in pain.",the knight told her and opened the box. "Sh, beautiful. I'm not going to harm you, neither will Regina. Everything will be fine." He stepped further to her and stroked her shoulder softly. "Let me see your hoof." He took the leg and lifted it up. "She has a stone in her hoof. It's hurting her pretty bad. The hoof is swollen but with some herbs she'll be back on her legs in no time." The knight removed the stone and gave it to Regina before he softly put the hoof back down and walked to his things in the neighbor stable.

The knight came back and smiled softly at Regina. "Could you hold her leg while I bandage her?",the knight asked and Regina nodded. Together they bandaged Rocinante and than fed her. "Thank you… but I don't think that it will improve our relationship…",Regina said and looked back to Rocinante. "She will remember that you helped her. Don't worry.",the knight said and cupped Regina's cheek. Regina's breath hitched and she leaned into the touch slightly. She stepped a bit closer and gulped. She felt the knight's other hand on her hip and pulled her closer. They were inches apart. But before they somehow could kiss realization hit them and they parted slightly.

"Uhm…we should… we should go back…",Regina said but the knight shook his head. He pulled her to the box again and smiled. "Look.",he just said and Regina looked to Rocinante again. She was by the door and blew hot air into Regina's face. "She is greeting you." Regina gasped and cupped Rocinante's cheeks. "She was in pain and because of that she wanted to be alone. She doesn't want to be weak in front of you. Obviously she thinks that she has to take the role as tough one so you can finally let your mask down.",the knight said and Regina gasped. "How?" "Horses tell me a lot of things through their behavior. And I grew up with them. It's pretty easy when you know what to look for."

Regina smiled and looked back to Rocinante. "Thank you, my girl.",she whispered and kissed the soft nose before she stepped back. "Rest. The more you can rest, the earlier you can go out again." The knight smiled and led Regina back to the castle. "Thank you for distracting me.",Regina said and the knight smiled at her. "No problem, princess." "Call me Regina… I hate it that everyone is calling me princess… I'm not better than everyone else…",she muttered and the knight chuckled. "Alright. Regina." "What's your name? I can't call you the Black knight always…" "Just call me Shadow." "But your horse…" "Will be alright with it.",Shadow said chuckling and Regina giggled.

"I hope you kick out Prince James…",she said serious and Shadow smiled. "If that's your wish, Regina. I have no problem with it. James is too distracted. He tries to impose you and gets arrogant and much too fast. He is good yes but I'm better.",Shadow told her and she grabbed his arm tighter. They laughed and arrived at the castle. "Regina!",Cora said and came to them. "Where were you?" "She was with me, your majesty. Don't need to worry. I kept an eye on her.", Shadow bowed and Cora nodded. "Thank you. I would like to talk to my daughter alone." Shadow nodded and left the two alone after he smiled softly at Regina a last time.

"You'll never run off again like that!",Cora snapped and Regina looked down. "I just wanted time alone! You are deciding everything here! Even who should win this damn tournament! I just need to clear my head, mother!",Regina answered angrily and Cora sighed. "I just do what I think is the best for you." "But what's with my opinion of it? Of the best for me?",Regina asked and looked up again. Cora saw the tears in Regina's eyes. She pulled her in her arms and held her awkwardly. "I just want my freedom…",Regina sobbed and clung to her mother. Afterwards they dined again and Regina went to bed.

**TBC...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Regina was giddy. She would see Shadow again and he promised her to get rid of James during the tournament. Hopefully he had been right. She got up and bathed before she dressed and joined her parents in the ballroom where they would meet the knights for the next fights. Regina looked for Shadow and sighed relieved when she saw the black knight in one of the last rows. He smiled at her again. God, she loved this smile. Regina smiled back and fidget with her hands slightly. "Good morning, dear knights. Day two of the tournament is starting. Sadly my sleep got interrupted by a servant last night because of some fights who doesn't belong in this castle. If one of you disrespects the rules of my castle again the person is disqualified. Otherwise… Good luck.",Cora said and the knights bowed before they left.

Regina followed her mother to their seats and sighed. They had to watch so many hours these useless fights again. She was pretty tired when Shadow was once again the one who had to fight. Regina sat up and watched excited. She wanted to give Shadow an apple from her beloved apple tree. She smiled when Shadow mounted his horse and took his lance. The other one was Prince August from the woodland. She liked him but not enough to marry him. She watched how both knights started to gallop towards each other.

August missed and Shadow grazed him. Both readied again before they got the signal to start again. "Your charmer is good.",Henry said and Regina blushed. Cora snorted. "Wait until he fights against Prince James.",she said and Henry shrugged. They heard a loud crash and than all the guests and peasants cheering. Regina smiled when Shadow rode to them and kissed Regina's hand once again. His eyes never left Regina's. She held the apple to him and he smiled brightly. "Thank you, milady.",he said and Regina blushed heavier. "You're welcome.",she answered and he bowed slightly his head before he rode away. After the fights were ended the knights went back in their rooms or tried to woo the girls.

Afterwards Regina was walking alone to her apple tree when suddenly Prince James approached her. "Hello, beautiful lady.",he said and Regina smiled slightly. "Good afternoon, prince." "Where are you heading to?",he asked and stepped closer.

She stepped back but he followed her. "To the gardens.",she answered. "How can I help you?" "I thought we could get to know each other more... Privately.",he answered and placed his hands on her hips. She tried to shove his hands away but he had a tight grip on her. "That's quite bold and disrespectful. Get your hands of me!",Regina answered but it was useless. He trapped her against the wall and started kissing her neck while one hand silenced her and the other was kneading her breast. "No!",Regina sobbed and kicked James in his balls. He groaned but stood up again and got furious.

No woman, no matter if she was royal or peasant, ever refused him and Regina certainly wouldn't be the first one. He slapped her and ripped her lip open with his ring. She tried to hit him but he stepped to the side and took her arms. He pulled her arms behind her and slammed her against the wall. Her temple hit a loose brick and a little cut was on it. She fought against unconsciousness. Suddenly the weight from her back was gone. She turned around and watched how Shadow knocked out James.

"Are you alright?",he asked and came over to her. She shied away from him. "Don't be scared. I'll bring you to your mother, Regina.",he said and picked her up bridal style. "Thank you.",she whispered and wrapped her arms tighter around his small neck. "You're welcome.",he answered and quickly carried her to the ballroom where Cora was planning the wedding ball. Regina fell unconscious.

The guards immediately opened the door and he hurried in. "Your majesty!",he called Cora who turned around and paled. "Regina!",she hurried to them. "What happened?" "Prince James wanted to rape her. She tried to fight him off and he got furious, so he hit her and slammed her against a wall. I knocked him out and brought her to you.",Shadow told her and she nodded slowly. "Guards! Arrest Prince James. And you follow me.",she pointed at Shadow.

He carried Regina into her bedroom and placed her on the bed where Cora directly started healing the wounds. She watched Shadow slightly while she did. "She will be fine. All she needs is rest. Thank you.",Cora said and Shadow bowed before he started to leave. "You'll be in the next round without the fight tomorrow. Rest too. You've earned it. "Thank you, your majesty.",he said and left the room. Cora sighed. The two of them obviously started to have feelings for each other. But somehow she wasn't so sure what she should think about the knight. She looked back to her daughter and caressed her cheek softly. "Mommy?",Regina whispered and Cora smiled.

"I'm here, my sweet baby girl.",she said and kissed Regina's forehead. Every time Regina was hurt they both fell in this pattern. Regina would act like a child and she like the overacting mother. "I love you, Mommy.",Regina mumbled and Cora smiled brighter. "I love you too, baby.",she answered and fell asleep next to Regina. Henry came after a few hours to them. He smiled when he saw the two most important women sleeping so peacefully next to each other. He put them under the covers and than climbed behind Cora and spooned her lovingly. "I love you, Henry.",Cora whispered and turned her head to him.

He kissed her. "I love you too.",he answered and together they watched Regina sleeping. "She looks so beautiful." Cora nodded. "As soon as Regina is married I will become better… I'll become a better mother for Regina's sake… for our grandchildren's sake." "So you believe that whoever will be her husband she wants more than one child with him?",he asked and Cora nodded. "Yes… because I think I know who it will be and I know that she likes him already.",Cora answered and Henry smiled. "You think it's the charmer, don't you?" "Yes. He is tough but also has a caring side. I think she likes that very much.",she said. Henry kissed her neck and took her hand. "I love that in you too.",he whispered and she chuckled.

"Let's call the guards so that Regina is protected and than let's go in OUR bed…",Cora said suggestively and Henry grinned. He got up and helped Cora up before they walked out of the room. They called two guards and than went to their room like two lovesick teenagers.

Regina woke up in the middle of the night groaning and held her head. She looked around and gasped when she saw a dark figure standing by the window of her room. She sat up quickly and saw how the person turned to her. "Don't be afraid. It's me… Shadow.",the person said and came over to her. "How are you feeling?",he asked her and she sighed. "I have a small headache but otherwise I'm fine.",she answered and scooted a bit over. She patted the place next to her and Shadow sat down next to her. "Prince James hit you pretty hard… I'm sorry that I was almost too late.",he told her and she shook her head. "You helped. I can't think of what would have happened if you wouldn't have rescued me.",she answered and smiled at him.

"I don't even want to think about it.",he said and turned her head to her. "Show me your face…",Regina said pleading and Shadow shook his head. "I don't think you would like me afterwards.",Shadow answered. "Try me.",Regina said and Shadow sighed. "Let's make a deal. Tomorrow after my fight we'll meet in the stables. And than I'll show you.",he said and she nodded. She leaned her head on his shoulder and huffed. "You are my only friend…",Regina mumbled and Shadow rested his head on her head. "You are my only friend too.",he said and they chuckled. "You think a man and a woman can just be friends? I know… we will be more than friends if you win but you know what I mean, don't you?",she asked and he nodded.

"Well… I hope so because I would hate loosing this friendship.",he said and she looked up to him shyly. "Did you ever… uhm… slept with a woman?",she asked and he nodded. "Uh… yes…",he answered and Regina sighed quietly. "How did you even get in here? I thought that my chamber is guarded.",she asked to change the topic and he chuckled. "I came through the window. Pretty easy when you are trained in it." "Well, normally people use the door and not the window." They laughed together. "Well, I'm not a normal person. And being normal gets boring after a time.",he said and she chuckled. "What did my mother give you as reward for my rescue? She never does a thing without gaining a favor from it too."

"I don't have to fight today.",he answered and she sighed relieved. "And what will happen with Prince James? Do you know something?",she asked and he shrugged. "Your mother seemed pretty angry. They arrested him.",he told her and she nodded slowly. "Well… if you are free today we can go to the stables.",she said and he chuckled. "A healer should check you first. Not that you have got more damaged than we know.",he answered and she sighed. She yawned. "You should sleep. It's still early." "You too.",she answered and laid down. "I don't think that we should sleep in one bed, Regina. If someone would find us I would be a dead person.",he answered and she pouted.

"Could you at least stay until I'm asleep?",she asked and he nodded. She closed her eyes and grabbed his hand before she slowly started to relax and to drift off to sleep. Shadow grinned and brushed some hair out of her face. He sighed. Regina was much too beautiful for him. When he was sure that Regina was asleep he got off the bed and climbed out of the window back to his own chambers. He laid down on the bed and tried to sleep too but sleep didn't come easily that night or rather the early morning. He had to think about Regina the whole time. About her smile. About her eyes. About her laugh. He sighed and fell asleep.

**TBC...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few hours later he was woken up by someone shaking him. He groaned and opened his eyes. Regina sat next to him with a grin. "Wake up, sleepyhead.",she said and he chuckled. "I'm wide awake.",he said and sat up. "Are you always sleeping with your helmet?" "When I don't want people to know my face… than yes.",he answered and got up. "What's the time?" "Almost time for breakfast.",she answered and pulled him on his feet. "Mother said to get you. She wants to properly thank you for my rescue.",she said and he nodded. He got up and put on his formal attire. "Mother doesn't allow armor at the dining table.",Regina told him and he nodded. He excused himself to go on the toilet and discreetly took a potion with him.

Regina left him and he quickly drank the potion before he pulled off his helmet. He looked at himself in a mirror and sighed relieved when he saw that his face had changed. He tried his voice and quickly put the helmet away when his voice still as deep as usual. He had a secret. He wasn't a he. He was Emma Swan. A woman. She just had drank a few potions to make her to a man so she could participate. She had fallen in love with Regina a long time ago as little child but knew that as woman with a dick she had no chance. Especially not when your crush is the kingdom's princess and heir of the throne. She knew that she could win this tournament but what would she tell Regina if that happened?

Shadow took a deep breath and than exited the room. 'He' entered the dining hall and all three heads looked to 'him'. 'He' bowed in front of them. "Sit down, my dear black knight.",Cora said and Shadow smiled at her. "Thank you, your majesty. It's an honor to dine with you." Cora pointed at the seat in front of Regina and 'he' sat down gratefully. "You are pretty good with the lance. Where did you learn that?",Henry asked Shadow when they started to eat. "I taught myself. My parents passed away when I was rather young and so no one thought about teaching me. I was a curious little kid back than. Somehow I started to fighting with swords or went riding with my stallion and just trained everyday.",'he' told him and Henry smiled.

"So. Do you think you'll win this tournament?",Cora asked and Shadow shrugged. "I'm keeping my hopes at bay. I think when the finals starts everyone will give his best and tries to win. It will be difficult than. And I still could get harmed in one of my fights.",Shadow answered and Cora nodded. She liked how Shadow thought. It wasn't as naiv as most royal heirs were thinking. "Very well. What would you do if you would get Regina as wife?",she asked 'him' and Shadow bit 'his' lip. "Treat her like the woman she is.",'he' than answered and looked at Regina discreetly who in turn was blushing. Henry smiled approving. "And what is with heirs?",Cora asked and Shadow started to feel uncomfortable.

'He' surely could give Regina a heir but would she still want one with 'him' after the truth would be revealed? "I think… when the time is right… there probably will be heirs.",Shadow answered and Cora nodded. "Did you ever sleep with a woman?" "Mother…",Regina hissed and Cora smiled apologetically at her. "I just need to make sure that your suitors are not only good with a sword but also can rule and give you heirs. I had to endure as many questions as our precious black knight.",she told her and Regina sighed. "But these are topics which shouldn't be discussed while we eat, mother. It's highly inappropriate.",Regina answered and Shadow smiled. "It's alright, princess. Although I have to agree with you on the point that answering those questions while eating may be slightly uncomfortable.",'he' told her and Regina smiled softly at 'him'.

"I'll sent two servants to your chambers.",Cora said and Regina gasped. "Mother!" "Excuse me that I ask but why, your majesty?",Shadow asked. "Cora. Leave the poor guy.",Henry told her. "Why? I had to endure that too. Your parents sent healers to me to check if I can have children. I just want to make sure.",Cora said to her husband. Shadow shifted uncomfortable. "There isn't a way to do that tomorrow or on an other day, is there?",Shadow asked and Cora shook her head. "Are you afraid of something?",Cora asked and watched 'him' suspicious. "No. I just had plans for today…",Shadow said and sighed quietly. "Well, these obviously have to wait.",Cora said and Shadow nodded. "No! That's unfair, mother! Just because YOU need confirmation that he can produce heirs doesn't mean that you can tell him to cancel all his plans!",Regina said and crossed her arms.

"Regina…" "No, father! It's really unfair…",Regina said and Cora slammed her hand on the table. Regina flinched and stopped speaking. She suddenly felt a foot caress her leg and she looked over to him. Shadow's eyes showed understanding and kindness. They ate in silence. Regina and Shadow stole glances but otherwise didn't do anything else. After they had eaten Shadow stood up and excused herself from the table. "Thanks for the breakfast, your majesties. I'll wait in my chamber.",Shadow said and bowed. She caught Regina's sad look and smiled at her tightly. Regina sighed when Shadow left the room and looked to her mother. "You won't talk to me like that again.",Cora growled and Regina looked down. "I promise, mother…",she said. Henry stood up. "Come on, darling. Let's watch the tournament.",he said to his daughter and offered her his arm. They walked away.

Cora took a servant with her and walked to Shadow's chamber and opened the door. Shadow was pacing and looked up to Cora. "Your majesty…",he said surprised and bowed. He was pushed back on the bed with magic and trapped there. The servant sat down next to him and Cora stood between his legs. She pulled down his pants and smiled at the sight. "You will make Regina to a very lucky woman.",she said and Shadow blushed. "So, my dear. What do you need to get going?" "The woman I love.",he answered and Cora laughed. "And who is that, my dear?",Cora asked and raked her hands over Shadow's thighs. "My daughter? Some slut from your village? Tell me." "I… I don't think that I love your daughter yet… but I think I will… when I know her completely.",he answered and Cora chuckled.

She indicated the servant to make Shadow hot. The servant started to jack Shadow off. When Cora was satisfied she ushered the servant away. "She'll definitely be a lucky woman if you win.",she cupped his balls and mumbled something before her hand glowed purple. Cora smiled after a few seconds and opened her eyes again. "Heirs definitely won't be a problem.",she said and flicked her wrist. Shadow got limp and fell unconscious. "Leave him.",she said and they left him.

Regina sat pouting on her small throne while the last royals fought against each other. "Can I leave, father? I don't feel well…",Regina said and looked to her father who nodded. "Try not to be seen by your mother when you are going to _him._",he said with a smile and she hugged him before she snuck away. She ran through secret tunnels and soon arrived at Shadow's chamber. She listened to noises but didn't hear a thing. Regina quickly entered and blushed when she saw Shadow. She slowly walked towards him and couldn't take her eyes off _it._ It was huge! She quickly pulled his pants up and somehow put hit pants on without touching it. She then sat down next to him. He had fucked some bitch. "Why does mother always have to destroy my happiness?" "She only can destroy it when you let that happen.",Shadow mumbled and sat up.

She shrieked and tumbled off the bed. He quickly was by her side and helped her up a bit. Their faces were inches apart. "You slept with her…",Regina said and Shadow shook his head. "Never. Your mother did some weird spell to look if I'm able to produce heirs. Nothing else.",he answered and cupped Regina's cheek. "I never would sleep with another woman when I'm trying to win the heart of the most beautiful." She pulled him against her and kissed him. She was clearly unexperienced but he didn't cared. He kissed her back and sighed relieved when he felt the spell fight against their magic. They broke apart and Regina blushed. "I was terrible… I bet you had better women…",Regina said and Shadow smiled. They sat against the bed. "I don't care, Regina. You are the one who occupies my mind. Not some woman I met years ago…",he said and took her hand hesitantly.

"Really?",Regina asked and looked at him. "Yes.",he breathed out and they locked eyes. Regina smiled brightly and leaned over. He took her in his arms and pulled her on his lap and kissed her. "Please win.",Regina whispered and cupped his cheeks. "I'll try.",he answered smiling and lifted her up and on his bed. They made out for a long time until both were much too aroused. "We have to stop before we do something bad.",he said and she nodded. They sat up and while Shadow turned around to get something Regina touched her lips and started to smile even brighter. She quickly put her hand down when Shadow turned back to her. He had a rose in his hand and gave it to her. She smelled the soft scent of the rose and smiled. "Thank you.",she said and Shadow nodded. "Just the best for the most beautiful woman I know.",he said.

She got up. "I need to go. My mother will be suspicious otherwise.",Regina said and Shadow nodded. He got up too and pulled her against him a last time. Regina giggled and kissed him a last time. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. "Shadow.",she squealed and laughed. He let her down again and smiled. "See you tomorrow?",he asked and she nodded. She reluctantly stepped out of his embrace and walked to the door. She left and he sat down on the bed. Cora entered the room suddenly and banged the door shut behind her. Shadow gulped and looked at her. "How can I help you, your majesty?",he asked and felt how he started to have problems with breathing. He got up and weakly tackled Cora. She broke her choking grip on him and he took a few deep breaths. "Why?",he asked and panted.

Cora jus straddled him and he felt how the effects of the potion were sucked out. "I knew it! You aren't a real man.",Cora hissed and slapped Emma. "The potion is just to make me completely a man!",Emma shrieked and held her cheek. "What do you mean?",Cora asked. "Everything you saw down there… it is real…",she said and Cora raised and eyebrow and got up. She pulled Emma on her knees and took a sword. "Show me.",she said and put the sword on Emma's throat. Emma gulped before she pulled down her pants and grabbed her cock. Cora thought about it. "You can't win. It would bring shame over my family.",Cora muttered. Emma stuffed her cock back into her pants and got up. She grabbed the sword and growled. "I will fight for Regina.",she hissed and Cora laughed. "You will stay away from her otherwise you'll sleep in the dungeons.",Cora hissed and pulled Emma against her. "Understood?"

"I rather rot in the dungeons than stay away from Regina.",Emma hissed and Cora snorted. "You will otherwise I'll marry her to Prince James and tell everyone that YOU tried to rape her.",Cora said and Emma looked at her hateful. "Fine.",she spat and Cora let go of her. "When Regina comes to you, you'll send her away. I won't let it happen that she'll lose her virginity to someone like you." Emma wanted to kill that bitch. Cora patted Emma's cheek and than left her alone. Emma laid down on her bed and started crying.

**TBC...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry have internet problems. Maybe won't publish tomorrow.**

Emma drank the potion again the next morning and left early for the tournament when Regina stopped her. "Shadow.",she said with a smile which quickly vanished when she saw his grumpy face. "What's going on?",she asked and Shadow sighed. "It's better if we wouldn't meet anymore outside of the tournament.",he said and started to walk again but Regina was stubborn and followed him. "So yesterday was nothing to you? Just because I didn't let you go further or what?",Regina snapped and he turned around and grabbed her arm harshly. "This has nothing to do with yesterday. And don't you dare to talk to me like I'm just some pervert.",he hissed and left her standing alone. She felt tears rushing down her face and she just ran to her chambers. She threw herself on the bed and just sobbed.

How could he be such an ass after yesterday? What did she wrong to deserve this treatment? She just laid there and sobbed until Cora entered the room. She gasped. "Regina… what happened?",she asked and quickly sat down next to her. "Nothing.",Regina sniffed and turned away. "Come on, my dear. You know that you can tell me everything.",Cora said and laid down behind her daughter. "He doesn't talk to me anymore! I thought he liked me! And now he is acting like he is disgusted of me… what did I do wrong?",Regina sobbed and Cora held her. She was confused. "Who?" "Shadow! Or the black knight… don't know how he introduced himself to you…",Regina said and turned around. She snuggled closer to her mother.

Cora was furious. Why does this fucking bitch has to listen to her? And she remembered what she had told her. She threatened Shadow to marry her daughter to a rapist when she wouldn't stay away from Regina. She realized that Shadow really cared for her daughter. Enough to stay away from her that Regina had a chance to get a good husband. She held Regina while the latter sobbed into her neck. She needed to talk with Henry about this. They needed to find a solution because no matter who would win Regina was already in love with Shadow and nothing could change that. "I'll find out what happened, okay? You stay here.",she told Regina who nodded. Cora got up and left the room quietly.

She joined Henry at the tournament and sighed. "What did you do?",Henry asked and looked at her. "How do you know?",Cora asked and looked at him. "I know because I love you. And you always sigh when you did something wrong. It's a habit.",he told her and grabbed her hand. "I found out that the black knight isn't a man.",she told him. "But…" "A potion. She drank a potion and so she became a man. She is one… or not… she just has an impressive penis… sorry, darling…",Cora said and Henry shrugged. "We are married. I think I can handle that.",he said and smiled softly. She laid his hand on his shoulder. "You are the only one _I_ love.",she said and he squeezed her hand. "And you are the only one _I _love. But tell me. What happened?"

"I threatened him… her… that if she would come close to Regina again I would marry her off to Prince James and put her into the dungeons… and instead of fighting me… she pushed Regina away… just because she didn't want Regina to marry a sick rapist… I would never let that happen…",Cora said and Henry sighed. "Talk to her… She needs to know that this was just an empty threat…" "Regina is a total mess… just because the knight obeyed me… just because she wants Regina to find a happy ending…",Cora told him. "Just tell her.",he said.

They saw how Shadow entered the place and took her lance. His hateful gaze bore into Cora. "Is she beautiful?",Henry asked his wife who nodded. "Long blond curly hair, green eyes, no scars or anything else.",Cora said and they watched how Shadow started to gallop towards the other horse. A loud bang was heard and than they saw how Shadow ripped out a piece of his opposite's lance. Blood was running out of his wound but he obviously didn't care.

They galloped again and Shadow knocked the other guy of the horse. He bowed and trotted away with his horse. He quickly dismounted and fed his horse. "I'm sorry, boy. A stable boy will put down your saddle. I need to clean my wound.",he said and his horse neighed. He walked to his chamber and clutched his shoulder. He arrived in his chamber and quickly took off his chestarmor. He hissed when he saw the wound and started to take care of it when Regina bursted into the room.

"You tell me why you are avoiding me this instant because I thought the whole time about it and don't know why!",Regina shouted at him and than gasped. She ran over to him and pressed a cloth against his wound. "What happened?",she asked and Shadow sighed. "It doesn't matter. You can leave now. Thanks for your concern." "No! You won't push me away like this! Tell me why!",Regina hissed and he turned away. "It's nothing..." "Don't lie to me!",she screamed.

Suddenly Shadow started shrinking and turned back to Emma. Regina gasped. She quickly ran over to Emma and steadied her. Together they walked to the bed where Emma sat down and Regina started to tend Emma's wound. "We need my father he can stitch you.",Regina said and walked to the door. "Please sent my father.",she said to a servant who quickly bolted of.

Emma looked at her wound and sighed. Regina stood by the door and stayed silent. She didn't knew what to think about. Had been everything a lie? Their talks? Their secrets? "I will depart tomorrow morning.",Emma said and Regina looked to her. "Why?" "You surely hate me now... I lied about being a man... You trusted me and I didn't tell you.",she muttered and Regina shook her head.

"Never. Sure, I'm a bit upset but that's more because of your behavior this morning." "Your mother found out and I just wanted to protect me...I was selfish... Sorry.",Emma said and Regina gasped. "Did she hurt you?",she asked directly and checked her for more wounds. "N-no.",Emma couldn't tell Regina about Cora's attack. It would shatter Regina's and Cora's relationship.

"Good...Luckily.",she said and cupped Emma's cheek. "Sorry for snapping at you." "You were right... I should have been more friendly. I'm sorry.",Emma told her and pulled her closer. "We are both jerks.",Regina said and Emma chuckled. "May I kiss you?",Emma asked and Regina nodded. Emma leaned down and kissed her softly. "We have to stay quiet. You just know me as Shadow. This me isn't real, alright?",Emma said and Regina nodded.

They heard steps and turned around. Henry entered the room and looked a bit surprised but came over to them. "Let's have a look.",he said and ordered Emma to sit down. He stitched her as good as possible before he bandaged her with the help of Regina. "We'll search a healer to get you healed fully but otherwise there is nothing more to do." "Thanks, your majesty.",Emma said and Henry smiled. "My wife wants to talk to you though." "W-what?",Regina stuttered. "Why?" "Because I was evil...",Cora said and they looked to her.

"Why? You just insulted me. Nothing more, your majesty.",Emma said and Cora looked kind of surprised until she realized that Emma was helping her. She helped her to keep a good relationship with Regina. "I'm sorry... What's your name?" "Emma... My name is Emma." "I'm sorry, Emma.",Cora said. "We will change the rules for the tournament so you can still participate.",Henry said and Regina grinned.

"Thank you, Daddy.",she said and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, your majesty.",Emma said aAnd bowed. "Why don't you two prepare our lunch?",Cora said and Henry ushered Regina out of the room. When the door was closed Cora looked up to her.

**TBC...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Well, maybe paying bills helps with having internet:) enjoy the next chapter:) **

"Why did you help me?",Cora asked and Emma sighed. "Because no matter how much I hate you, your daughter loves you very much. It would hurt her too much if she would find out. And I care too much about Regina that I would jeopardize her happiness.",Emma answered and Cora looked down. "It's just... you are a woman...",Cora said and Emma shrugged. "And what the hell does it matter? Okay, I AM a woman but I would respect Regina. I would lay the world to her feet. You know that I easily can overpower any men. I'm not weak if it's that what you are afraid of.",Emma said and Cora nodded.

She slowly stepped towards Emma who started to walk backwards until she hit her bed. She tumbled on the bed and hissed. Cora grabbed her softly and placed her hand on Emma's shoulder. It glowed slightly and than the pain faded away and Emma was healed. "Hopefully you'll win.",Cora said and walked out of the room. Emma was confused. She got up and walked to the dining room where Regina was sitting. She smiled brightly at Emma.

"Sit down.",she said and Emma sat down in front of her. A servant placed a plate in front of her and than in front of Regina. "Thank you, Jorge.",Regina said and the servant bowed before he left them. "Where is your father, Regina?",Emma asked when they started to eat. "Probably searching my mother.",Regina answered. "He really loves her, doesn't he?" Regina nodded. "They love each other. Mother may be cruel from time to time but she is like that because she wants to protect father and me.",Regina answered and Emma smiled softly.

Cora was pacing in her and Henry's bedchamber until Henry entered. "What did you really do?",he asked her and crossed his arms. "I...I chocked her... I got furious because she lied to us and... and I just snapped...",Cora stuttered. Henry sighed. "And she still protected you...",Henry said and Cora nodded with watery eyes. Henry pulled her against him and kissed her forehead softly. "She is a good girl. Perfect for Regina.",he whispered and felt Cora's arms slipping around his waist and her head buried in the crook of his neck. "I love you...",she whispered and he smiled. "I love you too.",he answered and held her.

"She can't lose...",Cora said and Henry nodded. "I know... but how can we avoid that?",he asked and Cora started to smile. "I'll find a way.",she said and Henry smiled back. "I know you will. Another gene Regina inherited from you.",he told her and brushed some hair out of her face. She smiled. "She has your good heart. Your optimism. I think that's more important.",she answered. He captured her lips in a soft kiss and sighed contently. "As soon as Regina is married I'll give up magic...",Cora said and opened her eyes. "I will help you.",he answered the unspoken plea. She kissed him again and pulled him to the bed.

Emma and Regina were walking back to Emma's chamber. "You really don't mind me being a woman with a..." "No. I don't like you because of your penis but because of your character. And you aren't different. You may look different now but that doesn't change the fact that you are still the same cute person I met first.",Regina said and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. Emma pulled Regina against her by her hips and kissed her softly. "Mother healed you?",Regina mumbled against Emma's lips and the latter nodded.

They laid down on the bed and made out like they did the day before. Emma shyly placed her hand on Regina's thigh. "We can't.",Regina breathed out and Emma nodded. "I know. I don't want to. Not yet. I want to do something romantic before I make love to you.",Emma answered and cupped Regina's cheek. Regina giggled and kissed her again. "You had a six-pack yesterday...",Regina started and Emma laughed. She pulled her shirt up and revealed her stomach muscles. Regina grinned. "Sexy.",she said and traced over them.

"Not as much as you.",she answered and pressed their lips together again. Regina laughed and than sighed. "We wanted to go for a ride.",Regina said and Emma nodded. "Than let's go. Although we have to take it slow. Shadow is a bit exhausted.",she said and got up. She pulled Regina up and kissed her neck chuckling. "I just need to drink the potion before we can go.",Emma said and Regina shook her head. "No... You don't need to... father changed the rules..." "They aren't official yet. I need to disguise myself just a bit longer.",Emma said and cupped Regina's cheek who sighed.

"Okay...",she answered defeated and Emma rested her forehead against Regina's. "Tomorrow.",she promised her and Regina nodded. Emma walked to her bag and took out a flask. She quickly downed the potion before she turned back to Regina. Purple smoke engulfed her and she changed into Shadow. He offered Regina his arm who took it a bit saddened. She liked both sides of Emma. The manly and the womanly but she preferred her true form. The female form. The form where Emma could be herself and not someone else.

They walked to the stables and quickly saddled their horses before they rode to the forest. Shadow loved how Regina smiled. How the smile would reach her brown soft eyes and would never leave. He knew that he had made the right decision when he protected Cora. Regina wouldn't be as happy as she was now. They reached a small lake with a waterfall and they quickly dismounted and took off the saddles from their horses.

Shadow took off his things and was left in his shorts before he dove into the water. He came back to the surface and grinned at Regina. "Come in! The water is warm!",he said laughing. Regina smiled shyly before she took almost everything off and joined Shadow. They swam towards each other and Regina splashed water to Shadow. He grabbed her by her waist and almost dipped her under the water. Regina clung to Shadow and squealed. "No way!",she laughed and Shadow grinned. "You are missing out.",he said and suddenly both of them were under the surface.

Shadow's lips found Regina's and they kissed softly before Shadow pushed them back over the surface. Regina took a few deep breaths. "Gosh, I hope you win.",she said and laid her head on his shoulder. "Me too.",he answered and held her. They stayed there what felt like hours and just enjoyed the presence of the other.

Cora looked at Henry who was napping beside her. She pulled the blanket a bit more firmly around her torso to prevent sights of her naked body before she leaned to Henry and kissed him. His eyes fluttered open and he looked to her. "What's concerning you?",he asked and turned to the side to face her completely. "Nothing...",she said and Henry raised an eyebrow. "Fine... I'm just fearing what will happen when we deny an other prince Regina... I mean... the kings will be scandalized when they found out that Emma, a woman and a lower royal, won the tournament and not one of the princes.",she said and Henry shrugged.

"We are much too important for the other kingdoms that they would attack us.",Henry assured her and cupped her cheek. "Don't worry. I promise you that everything will be alright." Cora smiled softly and snuggled close to him. He traced pattern on her naked shoulder and just studied Cora. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "What are you thinking about?",Cora asked and he smiled. "I'm thinking about how beautiful you are.",he answered and Cora blushed. "I'm old and much too fat for my liking.",she answered and he pulled her even closer. "You are the most beautiful woman on the world. You are not too fat. You are perfect in every way. At least physically. You are a bit complicating but who isn't?",he told her. "And I'm old too. So we are fitting pretty much."

Cora shoved him playfully and than laid her head down on his chest. "I want another baby...",she said and Henry looked a bit surprised. "Really?",he asked and she looked up to him. "Yes... I know that it's a bit late but... I don't know..." "Our child... Regina's sibling would be as young as our grandchild.",he commented. Cora sighed. "I know.",she muttered and Henry cupped her cheeks. "But if you want to try than we'll try.",he said and kissed her forehead. "Really?",she asked and hovered over him. He nodded and she crashed their lips together. "I love you even more now!",she said with a huge grin and he laughed.

Shadow and Regina were laying on the ground next to the lake and let the sun dry them and their clothes. Rocinante and Shadow the horse were eating happily together next to each other. "It's so beautiful here.",Regina said and turned on her side. She rested her head on Shadow's chest and sighed contently. "It's my favorite place.",Shadow answered and Regina looked up. "You are here more often?",she asked and Shadow nodded. "I'm not living that far away from here. I always come here when I need time alone.",he told her and Regina smiled.

"Thank you for sharing this with me.",she whispered and Shadow smiled back. "Always.",he answered and kissed her nose. Regina giggled and looked at the lake again.

**TBC...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Not strange at all **rasberry63 **:) I find them cute too and I disliked the fact that Cora was portrayed like she wouldn't have ANY feelings for Henry Sr. in the show. I mean, living together for a long time and raising a child together... that's pretty personal.**

**The following new characters are just written like I need them for the story. The way they are portrayed doesn't say what I really think about them. Just wanted to say it before someone feels insulted or something like that. I like almost every character:)**

The last day of the tournament started. They were just 4 people. Emma, Prince Baelfire, Prince Kilian from Neverland and Robin Hood, who was allowed to the tournament with the condition that he wouldn't steal from their soldiers. Henry and Cora walked to their seats, hands joined and with huge smiles on their faces. Regina was walking behind them. She looked to Emma who had put her helmet on. "Today is the last day of the tournament. Who defeats everyone will be married to our wonderful daughter Regina.",Henry started. "Furthermore I extended the rules for participating. Woman are allowed too. Or I rather say that women were allowed since the beginning."

Regina smiled and the three men frowned. "Put off your helmets please.",Cora said and all of them took off their helmets. The three men and the crowd around them gasped when they looked at Emma who had a cocky smile on her face. "We can't fight against a woman!",Baelfire declared and Emma chuckled. "Afraid of loosing against me?",she asked him and saw the angry glare of Baelfire. She patted her horse and bowed in front of the royals. "So. The first fight will be between Emma Swan and Prince Kilian from Neverland. The winner will fight for the hand of our daughter.",Cora said and both bowed before they readied themselves.

First there would be the typical lance fight. If that wouldn't bring a winner after 3 runs they would fight with morning stars and if _that _wouldn't decide who win than there would be a sword fight. Emma and Kilian prepared themselves and than waited for Henry to start the fight. "You may begin.",Henry said and both galloped towards each other. They both grazed each other. Kilian growled angrily and forced his horse to be even faster so he could push her down but she just broke his lance and chuckled at his attempt. She patted Shadow's neck. "Good boy. Don't let him unsettle you. You are doing good.",she whispered and he neighed.

She grinned and looked back up to Kilian who got a new lance. They raced a last time against each other and Emma nicked Kilian at his hip. He hissed slightly but still continued. They got down from their horses and got their morning stars and their shields. Kilian smirked smugly. Emma surely would tire out quickly and than he would destroy her. But that didn't quite worked out like he planned. She knocked him on his ass twice and still wasn't out of breath. He was already sweating heavily and not really concentrating when Emma's star hit him in the side and he toppled to the ground.

Emma quickly disarmed him before she helped him back on his feet. "And the winner of the first fight is. Emma!",Henry called out and Regina grinned brightly. If Emma would defeat Hood or Baelfire she would be hers. She hoped so much that Emma would win. Emma bowed and led Shadow to the side and watched how Hood and Baelfire fought against each other. The winner after the sword fight was Hood and he smiled proudly. He bowed in front of Henry and Cora before he kissed Regina's hand. His eyes shining with self-confidence that he would win.

Emma and Hood had 15 minutes to prepare themselves before they had to return to the tournament place. Regina stole herself in Emma's tent and hugged her the moment she entered. "You will win this.",Regina whispered and Emma chuckled. "I'll do my best, beautiful.",Emma said and cupped Regina's cheek. Regina kissed her softly and took off her leather bracelet before she tied it around Emma's wrist. "Good luck.",Regina whispered and Emma smiled brightly. "Now I surely will have more luck.",she answered and pecked her. "Time's up." Regina sighed. "You will win this. You have to. I don't like Robin Hood... I like you... a lot...",Regina said and blushed. Emma grinned. "I like you a lot too...",she answered.

Regina watched how Emma left the tent before she quickly returned to her own place. The lance fight and the fight with the morning stars ended without anyone of them hurt or out of breath. Emma had to say, Hood was not a bad fighter. She prepared herself for the last fight and looked to Regina who smiled at her happily. Her gaze shifted to Cora who mumbled something and her eyes glowed slightly purple but Emma shook her head. She didn't wanted Cora's help. She wanted to earn Regina's hand honestly.

Cora gasped when her magic got absorbed by Emma and she looked to Henry. "She is fighting against my magic...",she whispered and Henry took her hand. "She will win. Don't doubt her.",he answered and kissed the back of her hand. "You think so?",she asked and he nodded. "I trust her that she'll win." "Than I'll trust you...",Cora whispered and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and leaned his head against hers. They watched how Emma and Hood started to fight against each other. Swords clashed and they both leaned against their swords.

"Why would want Queen Cora a woman as her in-law? A woman who can't give her a heir. A heir she wants so much.",Robin hissed and Emma snorted. "Oh right. And your little thing will satisfy Regina. Good joke, dude.",Emma said and side-stepped. Robin stumbled on the ground and quickly got up again and attacked her with all of his strength. She toppled to the ground and he quickly straddled her and pressed his sword against her throat. "Give up.",he hissed and she laughed. "Never.",she said and hit him straight into his balls. He groaned and she pushed him down of her and she quickly straddled him. She knocked him out and stood up.

Regina bit her lip to prevent herself from cheering. Cora sat up straight and clapped enthusiastically. She had done it. Henry stood up and walked down the stairs while Emma walked in front of him. "You fought against hundred of men. You protected my daughter from being raped. You earned the hand of our daughter and I'm proud to give her to you.",Henry said and turned a bit around to Regina. He held his hand to her and she quickly walked down the stairs to her father and took his hand. Cora slowly followed her and joined her husband and daughter. Emma kneeled down in front of them and Regina bit her lip happily.

"With the consent of your parents I want to ask you... Will you marry me? I vow to always protect and care for you. I vow to try to make you happy as much as possible. I vow to always l-love you and to never be violent against you. I vow to always respect your wishes and to never hurt you.",Emma said and Regina smiled. She nodded and pulled Emma on her feet before she kissed her softly. Emma smiled down at her and pulled her even closer. Cora and Henry smiled and clapped for the newly engaged couple. The crowd joined him but Prince Baelfire wasn't one to let that happen. "She probably cheated!",he said loudly and Emma whipped around and knocked him off his feet.

"You still think so?",Emma asked when he held his cheek and looked up at her hateful. Henry stepped between the two of them and sighed. "Emma won without cheating. My wife made sure of that. Or are you saying that my wife is a liar?",Henry asked Baelfire who quickly shook his head. He didn't wanted to make Henry angry. He quickly got up and bowed before he walked away. Emma took Regina's hand and smiled. "You did it.",Regina whispered and leaned against her. "I promised you, didn't I?",Emma answered and looked down to her and kissed her softly. Cora smiled slightly. She knew that the two of them still had a lot to work on but it would be all better in the future.

They heard Robin groaning and they all looked to him. He opened his eyes and growled when he saw that Emma held Regina's hand. He got up and snorted. "Really? A woman? She can't give you any heirs.",Robin spat and Emma chuckled. "You have no idea what I'm capable of.",she said and Regina giggled. "Heirs aren't that important to me anymore, Sir Hood. I just want our daughter to be happy with the person she is about to marry and as far as I can see she likes Emma a lot. Emma can make her laugh. That's something just a few people actually can do.",Cora said and Hood gritted his teeth. He shook his head. "Have fun finding a way safe way to transport your gold through the forest.",he snapped and like Baelfire just left the place.

Just Kilian from Neverland stood by the side and gratulated the two of them. He smiled warmly. "Sorry for being that aggressive back than. I just wanted to win.",he said and held his hand to Emma who gripped it and shook it with a smile. "Sometimes it's not the strength you need but more the knowledge to defeat your opposite.",she answered and Kilian nodded. "You're right.",he answered. The little group walked back to the castle while the crowd returned to their homes and the servants started to clean the place. Emma and Regina were walking in front of Cora and Henry.

"They look good together.",Cora said and Henry nodded. "Exactly what we wanted for her." "We still have a wedding to plan and the ritual.",Cora said and Henry sighed. "You want to embarrass Regina like my mother embarrassed us?",Henry asked and Cora nodded with a grin. "Isn't that the job of a parent?",Cora asked and wrapped an arm around his waist while she placed her other hand on his stomach. He chuckled. "I suppose. But for that she will probably hate us for a long long time." "Nah, she loves you too much for that.",Cora answered and her smile fell a bit. "She loves you too, Cora darling. You know that. Just because you two butt heads a lot doesn't mean that she doesn't love you like she loves me.",He said and stopped.

She looked down and sighed. "Are you sure?",she asked. "I did a few pretty fucked up things..." "You did but you learned from your mistakes and whenever you feel anger or hate trying to overtake you than come to me. You know that I'll support you. No. Matter. What.",he said and cupped her cheeks. "I love you.",Cora said and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb and kissed her softly. "I love you too.",he whispered and Cora hugged him. "How can I deserve you?",she asked and he sighed. "I ask myself everyday why you fell in love with me. You are perfect. You are GOOD. I'm just an evil bitch..." He shook his head and parted slightly. "You aren't. You try to protect what you love and care about. Don't ever feel bad about it.",he said and they locked eyes.

Emma and Regina stopped when they didn't hear the two other pairs of footsteps behind them. They watched how Cora crumpled slightly and how Henry helped her up again. "You think we can have that when we are married?",Emma asked and Regina nodded. "Yes.",she said and looked up to her. "Because we both are fighters and we will work on it until we are both satisfied with our marriage." Emma smiled warmly and kissed her lovingly. "Let's get some food. I'm hungry.",she said and Regina laughed. She took Emma's hand and they quickly walked to the kitchen.

**You really think I would let Emma loose? :D**

**TBC...?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter will be an epilogue :)**

**Chapter 7**

**Rated M**

**I skipped the wedding because I have no idea what happens at a wedding (that's the negative side of having a small family. NO WEDDINGS :( )**

"Will it hurt?",Regina asked when she slipped into a white dress. Cora cupped her cheeks and smiled softly. "In the beginning. But afterwards you'll like it.",she answered and Regina blushed. "Do you really have to be with us?",she asked and Cora nodded. "Yes. It has a reason it's called a ritual.",Cora said and Regina took a shaky breath. "She has a huge one...",Regina mumbled and Cora looked at her surprised. "How do you know that?",Cora asked. "I saw it when... when you had paid Emma a visit and left her like that...",Regina stuttered and blushed heavily.

Henry stood next to Emma while the latter smoothed out her shirt. "I'm a bit nervous...",Emma confessed and Henry smiled. "I know. I was in the same position once... almost 18 years ago.",Henry said and Emma shuddered slightly. "It will be over in no time. Don't worry.",he said and Emma nodded. "It's just... it will hurt Regina... I don't want to hurt her...",Emma told him and Henry placed his hands on her shoulders. "But that's pretty normal... she will understand. She likes you a lot. Just think about that. About your future with her. Not what could hurt her today." "Do you know a way to prevent or avoid the pain?",Emma asked and Henry told her a few methods to distract Regina although he started to feel uncomfortable talking about his daughter like this.

A priest waited with Emma and Henry in a white small room. Cora and Regina entered and both 'husbands' smiled when they saw their wives. Cora handed Regina over to Emma before she joined Henry. "Hey.",Emma said softly and kissed her lovingly. "Hey...",Regina whispered and blushed slightly. "I'll try to be as soft as possible.",Emma told her and Regina nodded. "I know. I trust you." A few female servants entered the room and started to undress Regina in front of everyone. She gulped and gracefully sat down on the bed which stood in the room for the ritual.

She covered her private parts shyly and Cora chuckled. "Don't be shy, Regina darling. You are beautiful.",she said and Regina shot her a warning glare. While the priest talked something about uniting them now completely as wife and wife and that sacrificing Regina's virginity would do that. The servants led Emma in front of Regina and started to undress her. Regina watched them shyly and studied Emma's naked body. Emma winked at her when she caught her staring and she blushed heavily. Emma grinned and mouthed 'gotcha!'. Regina shushed her and started to smile too. Henry and Cora watched them relieved.

They got along quite well and they knew that it wouldn't be a bad experience for either of them. The priest said something about proving Regina's purity so that god would approve off their commitment. Emma joined Regina on the bed and felt Regina's shaky breath against her neck. "Everything will be good.",Emma whispered and cupped Regina's cheek. "You aren't the one who gets... gets a huge... a huge penis stuffed in her...",Regina hissed and Emma chuckled quietly. "No, luckily. That would mean that I'm the pregnant one too... no thanks.",Emma winked and softly kissed her. Her hand trailed down and cupped Regina's sex.

"What are you doing?",Regina asked slightly unsure. "Preparing you. So that it won't hurt that much.",Emma answered and Regina smiled gratefully. When Emma was satisfied with the outcome she looked up to Cora who nodded. She had to proceed. "That will sting now...",Emma whispered and locked eyes with Regina who nodded. Fear was evident in her eyes. Emma quickly stroked her cock a few times before she positioned it at Regina's entrance. She heard Regina's scared whimper and stopped. She cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. "It will be alright. You trust me, don't you?",Emma asked and Regina nodded.

"Than trust me when I say that I will be gentle. That everything will be okay.",Emma whispered and Regina nodded. Emma pushed into Regina and muffled her cry with a soft kiss. Regina gripped Emma tightly. "I'm sorry.",Emma whispered and Regina nodded understanding. Emma pulled out again and suddenly a hand engulfed her cock. Emma gasped and looked down. Cora's hand gathered Regina's blood and made a cross with it on Regina's stomach before she mumbled something and her hand lightened up. Afterwards she touched Emma's balls and her hand lightened up again.

"Proceed.",the priest ordered when Cora stepped away. Emma crawled back on Regina and smiled softly. "It's over now. It won't hurt anymore.",Emma whispered and Regina sighed relieved. Emma carefully entered her again and than moved slowly to help Regina to get used to it. Regina's breathing increased and soon she started moaning. Emma kissed her neck and chest until she felt how Regina came. She pressed their lips on each other and spilled her seeds into Regina. She pulled out and they smiled goofily at each other. "That wasn't that bad.",Regina whispered and Emma nodded.

Henry and Cora smiled amused and relieved. Emma had been gentle and caring. All they ever wanted for their daughter. The priest said a prayer before he and the servants left the royals. Cora handed both a robe which they quickly put on. "We are so proud of you.",Cora said and kissed Regina's forehead. Regina smiled shyly and snuggled closer to Emma. "And the whole point in this was?",Emma asked. "I don't want to insult you but I highly doubt that god will help us." "It's just a tradition. I don't believe either but that's what we are supposed to do.",Henry told her and Emma grinned.

"And the point was that Regina is carrying your heir now.",Cora said and Regina gasped. "But... but I'm just 17.",she stuttered and Cora covered her hand. "We will support you, Regina. Don't worry.",she said and Henry nodded. "We believe in you, Regina. You two could raise a child even without our help.",he said and Regina kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Daddy.",she whispered and he smiled lovingly at her.

"You two can go to your chamber now. Have a good night.",Cora said and Emma and Regina left the couple. Only the red blood stain of Regina was left. "You gave Emma a few tips, didn't you?",Cora asked and Henry smiled sheepishly. "Maybe..." "Gladly.",Cora mumbled and kissed his lips. "Let's go back to OUR chamber. I need to show you my love.",he said and she smacked his arm playfully. "Just tell me if you want to sleep with me." "I could never be that crass, my dear wife.",he answered equal playful and picked her up bridal style. She squealed and started laughing. He carried her to their chamber and made love to her the whole night.

The next morning the four ate breakfast together. Regina looked incredibly tired and Cora chuckled about that sight. "Long night?",she asked her daughter who started to blush. "I believe that's not of your concern, mother.",Regina answered and Emma shared an amused smile with Henry. "I think you are right.",Cora said and grinned. "What are your plans for today?" "I thought... Regina and I could spend a week in my old village. It's nothing big. Just for the two of us.",Emma started and Regina smiled. "It's even not that far away, mother.",Regina added and took Emma's hand.

"You protect her?",Henry asked Emma who nodded. "With my life.",Emma answered. "When will you depart?",he asked her. "As soon as possible, if you allow.",Emma told him and he nodded. "I see no reason to keep you here. Everything is fine here.",he told her. Cora sighed. She didn't wanted her little girl gone. Even if it was just for a week. Henry smiled sympathetically. He knew how his wife thought about being parted from Regina. She never had to be. He took her hand and squeezed it assuringly.

"Have fun my dears.",he told them and both nodded before they left the couple alone again. "What if something happens to them?",Cora asked and looked at Henry. "I can't protect her when she isn't with us." "You don't need to. Emma will protect her. She even knocked out Hood and we both know that he is a good fighter.",Henry assured her and kissed her hand. "I hope you are right.",she whispered and Henry leaned his head against hers. "You trust me, don't you?" She nodded. "Than trust my feelings. Emma will protect Regina with everything she has. She loves her. You know that I would die for you if someone would threatened you.",he told her and she sighed.

"I would kill them..." "Who?" "The people who would threaten me and kill you. I would kill them... slow and painfully.",Cora said and her face darkened. "No. If someone would kill me I would want them in the dungeons. You need to be good for our grandchildren. For our children.",Henry said and cupped her cheek. Cora looked into his eyes. "I could never live without you, Henry... I love you.",she whispered. Her voice broke slightly and a tear slipped down her cheek. He pulled her on his lap and held her. "I won't leave you. I promise. I love you too.",he whispered in her ear.

Regina and Emma were riding to the little village. "I want to introduce you my adoptive mother.",Emma said and they rode to a small hut. "Here?",Regina asked and Emma shook her head. "No. That's our hut. The horses need a break and we can put our things here before we go.",Emma said and Regina smiled. They dismounted and quickly fed the horses before they unpacked. Afterwards they visited Emma's adoptive mother Charleen who was delighted to finally see Emma happy. She was a bit shocked about Regina's status in society.

"Your majesty...",Charleen breathed out and bowed deeply. "No need for that, Miss. You are my mother-in-law... you are equal to me.",Regina said and Charleen shook her head. "I beg to differ, your majesty. You are more worth than me. I'm just a poor miller's daughter.",she answered. Regina raised her eyebrow and turned to Emma. "My parents were the duke and duchess from the summer place. Charleen was a close friend and she took me in.",Emma explained her royal status. "Oh... I understand.",Regina answered and Emma pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.

"So. When will I be grandmother?",Charleen asked with a grin and Regina blushed. "Well... apparently in 9 to 10 months.",Emma said and Charleen almost choked on a bit air. "Congratulations...",she said surprised and Emma laughed. "Any names yet?" "No. But it probably will be something which resembles her family.",Regina said and Emma smiled. "Her? You already know that?",she asked Regina who nodded. "I want a little girl.",Regina said and Emma grinned. "I tried my best.",she whispered into Regina's ear. Regina playfully smacked her stomach.

The rest of the day was peaceful and in the evening both fell happy asleep in their small bed in the hut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Epilogue**

**I know that some of you are disappointed that the story is just 8 chapters short. But if I would write more I would loose track of the topic and then I would loose the ideas for it and it would become rather a**

**Someone wanted twins or triplets. I decided for the twins because triplets would probably be the death in that time.**

"Mama!", little Amira shouted happily at Regina who scooped her little girl up and twirled with her around. Her other daughter Arwen hugged her leg tightly and Regina scooped her up too. "How are my two precious little girls?",Regina asked and kissed their cheeks. She looked up to Emma who gave their horses to the servants. She walked towards them and kissed Regina softly. She directly felt four tiny hands pushing her back slightly. "Eeww, Moms!",the twins declared and Emma and Regina chuckled.

Regina put their 5 years old twins back on the ground and took Emma's hand. "Did you enjoy your riding lesson with your mother?",Regina asked and led the twins to the castle. "Yes! Ma let us jump over a little branch.",Arwen told Regina and took Emma's other hand. Amira took Regina's hand and smiled up to her. "I love you, Mama.",she whispered and Regina smiled at her. "I love you too.",she whispered back and they entered the castle.

"Grandma! Grandpa!",the twins squealed and ran to Cora and Henry who scooped them up and peppered them with kisses. "Hello, little sweethearts.",Cora said and held them close. "Where is Anna?",Arwen asked her grandmother and Cora sighed. "She still fights against her fever. You can't see her yet.",she answered and the twins sighed saddened. "I hope she gets better soon. We miss her.",Amira said and Arwen nodded. "Yes, tell her that we love her.",she wrapped her arms tighter around Cora.

"Will do.",Cora answered and rocked Arwen on her hip. "How was your ride?",Henry asked Emma who smiled. "Good. Both stayed on the horses and even did small jumps today. They will be as good as Regina soon." "I doubt that.",Regina commented and Emma chuckled. "I love you.",Emma whispered and kissed Regina. "Oooookay! Stop now before we end up with a lot more grandchildren.",Henry said and Regina grinned. "Mother taught me how to prevent pregnancies.",Regina told him and nudged his shoulder.

"I don't even want to know that!",Henry said and laughed. "We'll keep an eye on the twins and you two can have fun." "But not that kind of fun!",Cora said when the women wanted to sneak into their chamber. Emma pouted and Regina grinned. "We will go to the lake if you don't mind looking after them." "No. Go. We would love to have them. Anna is sleeping right now and at least one of you really needs the break.",Cora looked at Emma who nodded. "Thanks, Cora.",Emma answered before she left with Regina.

Cora and Henry led the twins to a play chamber and sat at the side together while they watched them. "Next month will be your 42nd birthday... Do you want a ball or should the of us just celebrate alone?",Henry asked and kissed her neck. "What do you have in mind?",Cora asked and Henry smiled. "Something like Emma and Regina's honeymoon. But a bit shorter.",he answered and Cora kissed him lovingly on the lips. "I love you so much, Henry.",Cora whispered and he chuckled. "I love you too. I love your eyes. I love your laugh. I love your humor. I even love your snoring at night.",he told her and she smacked him playfully.

"I don't snore.",she said and he laughed. "You do but I don't care because it sounds just too cute to be something bad.",he answered and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Well, I love your character. Your calmness. Your strength. Without you I probably would have become a pawn in Rumpelstiltskin's plan. Some coldhearted bitch without soul. You are my rock in hard times. You are my whole world.",Cora whispered against his lips and than just kissed him. He deepened the kiss and caressed her body. "And you are mine.",he answered. They smiled at each other before they finally realized the world around them again.

Amira and Arwen were calling their names and seemed pretty annoyed by now. "Grandma! Grandpa!",they whined and they smiled apologetically. "Yes, sweethearts?",Cora asked and they sighed relieved. "We are hungry!",Arwen said and the couple chuckled. Arwen definitely had inherited Emma's stomach. "Well, we have to do something against this ,don't we?",Henry asked and tickled Arwen. "St-op, Grandpaaaaa!",she squealed and laughed. Amira helped her sister to fight her grandpa off and ended up tickled too.

They looked completely like the other. They had inherited Regina's black hair and most of her face. Her soft nose. Her chin. But their eyes definitely were from Emma. But most of all their behavior was so much like Emma. They could eat like they had starved for weeks but wouldn't gain a pound. But they were also caring and loving. They were kind and brave.

Cora and Henry scooped the twins up and carried them to the dining room where they ordered the servants to make a bit food.

Regina and Emma arrived at the lake and directly undressed and jumped into it. "Remember our first time here?",Emma asked when Regina swam towards her and wrapped her arms around her. "How could I forget? That was the moment I knew that I want to spend my life with you.",Regina answered and dipped her under the water. She felt Emma tickling her and squirmed. Emma came back over the surface and chuckled. "You can do better than that.",she mumbled before she pulled Regina under the water and kissed her. "That's for our first kiss here.",Emma said when they came up for air again.

Regina smiled and just hugged her close. "My mother's birthday is soon. Father wants to make a birthday-honeymoon for her. Would you mind keeping an eye on Anna for a few days?",Regina asked and Emma shook her head. "I love Anna." Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "But I love you more.",Emma quickly said with a goofy grin. "Good girl.",Regina answered and sighed contently.

The secret of the black knight was revealed and she was happy that it was revealed to her and not some other woman. She was happy that Emma was _HER _wife and just HERS.

**I can write a sequel but that will have to wait a few weeks/days. I promised sequels for 2 other stories and had to finish this one first:D **


End file.
